True To Your Heart
by nikkirose4027
Summary: Sequel to I Will Be Here. Kyo now knows what Tohru feels like, so now he has to tell her. Including the wedding day five years later. XD Read and Review please!
1. The Confession

Hello! If you clicked on this story, make sure you have read my other story, I Will Be Here. If you don't the following story will not make sense. This is the long awaited sequel of I Will Be Here, TRUE TO YOUR HEART! Enjoy and review.

* * *

**True to Your Heart**

"Tohru?! Can I talk to you?!" Kyo yelled down the hall from his room. Ever since he read Tohru's diary, talking, or even yelling to her, was almost impossible and couldn't be done without blushing.

"Yes?! Kyo-kun?! Sure, I can talk!" she responded, and he heard the pitter-patter of her feet on the ground. She reached his room and stood in the doorway. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Uh... um... can you come sit down?"

" Oh... sure," she came and sat next to him on the bed, causing the cat's blood to boil. She smelled sweet, like strawberries when you first pick them. The scent made him light-headed.

He wasn't like himself, and he knew it. Whenever did he get butterflies? Never. There was something definitely wrong with him. _She is probably gonna be pissed that I looked at her diary. Wait, she never gets pissed, and I'll never tell her I looked! But that stupid dog might have told her I was snooping in her room! _After thinking this, he tried to speak. But all that came out were coughing fits.

"Kyo-kun! Are you okay?!" she said, her face molded with a look of worry.

"Yeah, KOFF! KOFF! I'm good,"

"Do you need water or anything?"

"No... I'm fine. Anyway, did Shigure talk to you recently about me, or anything I did out of the ordinary?"

She thought for a bit, then said,"Uh... he did notice you being uneasy for a while and not speaking much. I noticed too. Are you sick? Is there something you need to tell me? Because you know, you can al-"

" TOHRU-KUN! Can you make dinner early tonight?! I need food to get me through this manuscript!" they heard Shigure yelling from the doorway of his office.

" Hai, Shigure-san! I will get on it right away! Just one minute!" she yelled back, while Kyo grumbled to himself, _You stupid dog! You always ruin the right moments! _

" Anyway, what were we talking about Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, quieter.

" Oh, make dinner first, this will take more than one minute. Plus I'm starving," he said, and Tohru heard his stomach grumble loudly, and she giggled.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner Kyo-kun?"

" How about... riceballs?" he said with a small grin.

Tohru blushed, making him blush. "Okay!" and she scampered out of the room.

**oOo After Dinner oOo**

When everyone left the table, Kyo went up on the roof. He was tired of hiding his feelings. He would tell her tonight. He would reveil is true feelings, tonight. He put his face in his hands in deep thought_. How should I say this? Just a normal 'I love you', or should I make it sincere? _Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kyo-kun? Are you alright?"

He flinched and jumped backwards. It was Tohru. She was looking at Kyo with worry.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine," and he put his face in his hands with pure embarrassment.

Tohru had tried to stand her distance from Kyo's problem, but she could no longer stand it. "Kyo-kun, I know that something is troubling you. You can tell me. There have been times when you listened to my complaints, now I want to listen to yours,"

She touched his hand gently. He flinched at first, but then relaxed and took her hand. _Now. NOW, YOU FOOL! _His head was shouting at him. This time, he would obey. "Tohru, there has been something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now. I was scared at first to tell you but, I... I..."he was trying to finish the end of his sentence, but it was hard to do quietly. He didn't know why, but tears were building up in his eyes. He then shouted,

" I... I LOVE YOU!" then all you could here was the chirping of crickets and the croaking of the frogs. Tohru's face was as red as a beet, and a tear was rolling down Kyo's cheek.

"You...love...me?!" she said flabbergastingly smiling. She was also crying.

"Do you not love me?" he said.

"If you believe that, you are sadly mistaken. I love you Kyo-kun, more than you know. And it's okay to be afraid for showing it Kyo-kun. We all have to learn to interact," he then caressed her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Oh Tohru, I was so glad to finally tell you. We may have been afraid to tell each other in the beginning, but everyone has to be True to their hearts at one point. I'm glad I shared my special moment with you Tohru. You are my everything."

Then he gently pressed his lips against hers. She was stiff for a moment, then relaxed into the kiss. They relished that moment, not caring about anyone or anything else in the world. They only broke for air. Then they gazed into each others eyes, and smiled. Not from embarassment, but from love.

_Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide_

_Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know_

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

_Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you_  
_If you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light_

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

_(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

_Girl my heart is driving me to where you  
are  
You can take both hands off the wheel  
and  
Still get far__  
Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you_

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

_When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart_

* * *

So, how was that? It sounded romantic in my head, but how was it in the story? Remember, I DO NOT own Fruits Basket or this song. Please review!


	2. The Wedding

Well, I finally updated, and the reviews say you want more chapters, so on with the chapters! Thank you for the kind reviews!

A/N: This takes place 5 years later and this is after the curse is broken, so there.

Remember that I do not own Fruits Basket, but I came up with this in genius story line! x)

* * *

**True to Your Heart Cont. The Wedding**

The day had finally come. Kyo had been forced into wearing a tux, and Arisa and Saki were helping Tohru with her dress. Their school friends and all of the Sohma's were sitting in white lawn chairs, excluding all the members of the Zodiac, on a grassy knoll daintily decorated for the given occasion. The day of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda's wedding was here at last.

All of the Zodiac were in the wedding party, (Kyo was forced to have Yuki as a groomsmen.) and also Kyo had Kazuma as his best man. Momiji volunteered to be the ring bearer. Ayame was very excited to be included. Yuki, Haru, Kureno, and Hatori were greatly honored. Hiro didn't say anything. But the guy who felt those honored was Shigure. Since Tohru's grandfather died last year, Tohru had asked him to walk her down the aisle as the "father" of the bride.

And Tohru, being the nice person she is, let Ritsu dress as a bridesmaid, to calm his nerves. She didn't want to decide between Arisa and Saki, so she had them both as her maids of honor. Kagura, Kisa, and Rin were happy to have a place in the wedding. Then there was Machi. She and Yuki had been in a close relationship for a year or two, so Tohru asked her to be a bridemaid. Also, Hinata, Hiro's little sister, had a part, a flower girl. The colors of the wedding were pastel pink and orange. All of the girls had on pastel pink matching dresses (made by Ayame) , including Saki, and the men had on pastel orange vests under their jackets.

Tohru had been pacing for a few minutes. She was very nervous. She wasn't feeling any regrets on this decision, none at all. It's just this day came way too fast.

Kyo was nervous too. But as for regrets, nothing bothered him. This was the love of his life. HIS whole life. His desire to live. The only thing that was bothering him was Yuki, and the stupid tux.

Finally Tohru was all ready and dressed. The minister was waiting at the alter. Kyo walked down the aisle by himself and stood by the minister. Then the bridal party followed. Ayame and Ritsu walked up together. Ayame waved to Mine, who was sitting down. Both Kyo and Yuki gave him a stern look, then he stopped. Yuki and Machi walked up together. Machi was blushing like mad, and Kakeru snickering at the end of the aisle didn't help. Hiro and Kisa came after them, the cute new couple in high school. Haru and Rin next.

Then Hatori brought up Kagura. She had gotten over that he was not hers anymore, but she still loved Kyo. Then Kureno and Arisa casually sauntered to the altar, enjoying their time, arms linked. Kazuma escorted Saki to the front, silently. Then Momiji led Hinata, who was sprinkling flowers everywhere, to the front, getting lots of sweet "ooos" and "aawws" from the adults.

Then the Bridal March music began and everyone stood up for the bride to enter. Kyo's eyes brightened and a huge grin spread across his face. _This is it_, he thought, _the greatest moment of my life._

Shigure led Tohru to the start of the aisle, arms linked. Both big radiant smiles showing on their faces. With camera flashes everywhere, they started the walk up the aisle. Tohru's and Kyo's gaze met, and they smiled, the smile they had both shared only one time before, the day they had confessed their love. Shigure and Tohru made it to the end of the aisle. He handed her off to Kyo. "Take care of her, kiddo" he said with a smile.

Then the minister began, "We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two wonderful young people, you may exchange your vows now young man," Kyo nodded and went on.

"I Kyo Sohma, take you Tohru Honda, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." He smiled and Tohru said her vows.

"I Tohru Honda, take you Kyo Sohma, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness."

Every Sohma in the audience and in the bridal party were speechless. This had been a moment they had all been awaiting. The Cat, had found love, and had received it. After some silence, the minister spoke.

"Now we may exchange the rings," and Momiji brought up the rings. Kyo turned to Tohru and placed the ring on her finger.

"Tohru, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Then Tohru said,"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made," Then she took the other ring and placed it on Kyo's ring finger,"Kyo, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love,"

Kyo said," I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made,"

The minister looked at them with a smile and said proudly,"I pronounce you two Husband and wife , you may now kiss the bride!" Kyo grinned, _I have been waiting for this part, _and then leaned down and he and Tohru sealed their marriage with a kiss. The minister then exclaimed, " Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma!" and the people went wild and cheered boisterously for the new couple as they walked on the aisle together.

Finally the day was over, but it was actually far from over. The reception was yet to come.

* * *

Yay! The new married couple! I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! Thks!

* * *


	3. The Reception Part 1

Hello everybody! XD I finally updated. I really like what I planned for this chapter, so I hope you do to! Enjoy! :3

Kyo: wow, Tohru and I get married? cool.

Authoress: I know, and now is your reception

Kyo: oh great, just don't embarrass me in front of Tohru kay?

Authoress: ...

Kyo: WHAT WAS THAT LONG PAUSE FOR?!

Authoress: just chill, I'll go easy on you. Maybe XD Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kyo: Sheesh...

* * *

**The Reception Part I**

The limo holding the bridesmaids and groomsmen finally pulled up to the Sohma main house. The bridal party went in to finish preparing for their's and the newlyweds entrance. Kyo and Tohru were enjoying their time in the limo laughing at nothing in particular. The laughter just came. The limo driver must have thought they were probably crazy.

The rest of the people who were at the wedding were in the main house, enjoying the appetizers. Akito was alone in the corner. Surprisingly, her spirits were lifted, and she didn't feel sick at all. She had an open place in her chest, usually were her hatred for everything would go. But now she felt different, and instead felt happy and cheerful for the first time.

The DJ then called out. "Okay, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves! It's time to introduce the bridal party so everyone circle around the dance floor!" They all did just that, and the DJ got out his list of names to call.

With music playing in the backround, he began."Okay, the first to enter is groomsmen Ayame Sohma and Ritsu Sohma!" Ayame then led Ritsu through the door. They walked and stood where the DJ told them to stand, while Ayame was jumping up and down, clearly enjoying himself.

"All right! Now we have groomsmen Yuki Sohma, leading bridesmaid Machi Kuragi!" Yuki and Machi walked up together. Kakeru then yelled out," Whoo hoo! You go Yun-yun!" And he jumped up and down, trying to get their attention. Both Yuki and Machi gave him a death glare, that he just ignored. "Awesome, now please welcome groomsman Hiro Sohma and bridesmaid Kisa Sohma!" Hiro had his usual scowl, but he had softened over the years. Kisa came in shy as can be, but Hiro comforted her. Then the DJ announced Haru and Rin next. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. Rin was smiling and laughing. Haru was grinning his usual serene grin as they got in line with the other Zodiac.

"Okay! Now we have groomsmen Hatori Sohma and Shigure Sohma escorting bridesmaid Kagura Sohma!" They casually made their entrance, waving to the family. Ayame decided to speak up," Oh Ha'ri! Your so handsome!" Everyone in the Sohma family had to laugh, while all the others outside the family just stood in wonder and WTF?!-ness.

"Now we have the maid-of-honor Arisa Uotani being escorted by Kureno Sohma," After he called their names, no one came through the doors. The DJ was a little confused, but soon said, "Well, than let's go find them shall we?" The family nodded and they started a search for the lost couple, accompanied by Hatori's video camera.

Kagura found them at first, but she didn't yell to everybody that they were there. She went over to Hatori and the rest of the bridal party, and whispered to them to follow her, and bring the video camera.

She took them over to one of the spare rooms of the main house. She opened the door just a hair. In there, was Arisa and Kureno, making out. Haru had to cover Ayame's and Shigure's mouths to keep him from speaking and laughing. All of them agreed that they would not say anything about this, until they play the video at the end of the night. Hatori and Yuki thought, _That Yankee will surely kill us with a lead pipe for this...oh well..._So, they caught a whole minute of Arisa and Kureno making out. Then they knocked on the door.

"Hey! Where were you guys? Your being announced right now," Yuki said to them as they came out the door.

"Oh, crap. Come on Kureno, let's hurry." And they ran down the hall to the reception room. The rest of the bridal party made their way back to the room too, snickering to themselves about what just happened.

The DJ announced them, again, and Kureno and Arisa made their entrance into the room, getting applause from everyone. The bridal party exchanged smirks.

"Now we have the other maid-of-honor, Saki Hanajima being escorted by Kazuma Sohma," and they walked casually into the room, enjoying each other's company.

Then Momiji and Hinata came in, and everybody sighed with awe, and Momiji went wild with excitement.

Then everybody got really excited. They knew what was coming next, the bride and grooms entrance. All of the bridal party were standing tall and proud, smiles on their faces. The DJ even seemed to be in high spirits. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls,now I have the honor of presenting our guests of honor this evening. Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma!!" and Tohru and Kyo come rushing through the door hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear.

If you were there, you would have thought there was an earthquake. It was SO loud. The little hand bells they gave away as a token gift were ringing merely throughout the room, which meant they had to kiss. Kyo quickly jerked Tohru so that she was facing him. He leaned his head down, and they shared a long kiss, pleasing the family and making them even louder.

The DJ clapped and said," Now, our lovely newlyweds must have their first dance, as a married couple," The light's dimmed, and the song by Edwin McCain, I'll Be, started to play, and Kyo and Tohru slow danced.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

__

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Tohru put her head on Kyo's chest, and they slow danced even closer. Now everyone was allowed to join the dance. All of the couples slow danced. Everyone had a partner, the dance floor, packed. Every few seconds, they looked at Kyo and Tohru. They had never seen a love so pure. A love that could conquer all evil, hate, and deceit. A love that was decided in heaven, and destined to succeed.

Chorus

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

As the song ended, everyone clapped. Each hugged their partner.

"Thank you everyone for participating in that, now on to the speeches! First up is Yuki Sohma, cousin of the groom."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thank you for reading! I promise to put the other half up very soon! Have fun in the sun! June is almost here! XD Peace, Nami


	4. The Reception Part 2

Hello peoples! I'm back! XDD Hey, it seems that you like the reception, so I'm updating really early this time. But don't get the idea that I'll always update this quickly! This is a fluke. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the speeches and stuff! Enjoy!! XD

A/n: All of the people at the wedding know about the curse. The Sohmas don't really care anymore, since it's broken.

* * *

**The Reception Part 2**

Yuki left his seat and walked up to the DJ. The silver-haired boywent up to get the microphone to say his speech, and he was nervous as hell. He had a piece of paper and everything, but it felt like he had nothing to say. He turned his head to the side, and saw Tohru and Kyo, sitting in their chairs, waiting for him to talk. Tohru was smiling and anxious to hear what he was gonna say. Courage then swept over him, and he was ready to begin.

"Well, I guess I'm going to start the toasts. Well, Tohru, you see, has always been special to me. Ever since we started living in the same house, I have loved her,"

The whole house went silent. Many people held their breath. Uotani stood up, but Hana kept a firm hold of her shoulder. Many people were wide-eyed, including Tohru. Machi glared at him, then at Tohru. Kyo just smirked and giggled, because he knew what Yuki meant.

Yuki laughed," Let me rephrase that. I love her as a motherlike figure," Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, and some giggled and laughed.

"Well, ever since I thought that way, I always wanted her to be happy. Over time, I realized that the people in Tohru's life gave her strength.I wanted her to meet someone who she could share her thoughts with, and they would listen. A person who could give her love, and receive the love that she can give. And believe me, the perfect guy to do that, even though at first I didn't agree," he pointed at Kyo,"is sitting right next to her,"

Everybody clapped for a while and some people hooted and cheered. All of the women seemed to get teary eyed, and some wiped their eyes. He looked at Tohru, who was bawling, her face burried into Kyo's chest. Yuki made eye-contact with Kyo and smiled. Kyo winked at him and nodded to go on with the speech, trying to comfort the crying young girl in his arms.

"Well Kyo, you're a lucky guy. And I know that you will make Tohru happy. So, everybody lift up your glasses," Everybody held their champagne glasses high, smiling.

"To Kyo and Tohru, may you both make each other happy and live a long time! And Tohru, welcome to the family! Cheers!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Cheers!" everybody said. The clanking of glasses filled the air and people took sips from their glasses. Yuki went over to the table that Kyo and Tohru were at. Kyo got up and gave him a handshake and caught him in a tight hug, shocking Yuki, and everyone else. Tohru started laughing, and so did everyone else. Kyo let go, and started to laugh too. Yuki, who was still shocked, just smiled and looked at Tohru, who was laughing really hard now.

"Okay, the next person to speak, is Shigure Sohma!" the DJ announced. Shigure squeled and quickly got out of his seat.And the family watched Shigure run up to get the microphone, to say his speech.

* * *

Aww, sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger, but I wanted to post at least this piece. Please tell me what you liked or disliked! See ya soon! Itsumo love! XDD


	5. The Reception: Shigure Speaks Oo

Yay! Me's back already! Thank you to the people who reviewed Yuki's speech! They really encouraged me to go on with the story! I am eternally grateful. If I missed your name I am truly truly sorry!

Reviewers of chapter 4

SweetSerenityPeacexRose, rainstorm007, Momiji's Secret Girlfriend, Rena the pirate jedi wizard, and babyC.jelly. Thank you all for the kind reviews! They help me to update faster! XDD

Some of the parts in this chapter actually happened at some of the weddings I attended last year, the ideas were too good to past up! Anyway, I promised you funny, so I'll give you funny. Now I have the honor of presenting, SHIGURE SOHMA! fanfare YAY! Enjoy the story folks!

* * *

**The Reception ... Shigure Speaks O.o**

Shigure went up to the DJ booth with great enthusiasm to get the microphone. Kyo had his head in his hands, _Oh no, who asked him to say something?! _He looked at Tohru and snickered, _heh, probably her... _Shigure began to talk.

"Well, I just wanted to say to Tohru, I am greatly honored to be here, and be recognized as the "psuedo" father of the bride. It really means a lot to me. Okay now we move our attention to Kyo," Everybody chuckled. He smirked, and Kyo looked like he had been given the electric chair as a death sentence.

"Oh Kyo, where do I even begin?!" everybody chuckled again, and Kyo put his head down in defeat," Well, when you and Tohru first moved in I could tell that something good was to come of it. Even though you were a hothead, and let's face it, you still are, I knew that I person like Tohru was gonna calm you down," more people were chuckling now, and Kyo was steaming.

"I do believe it was fate that you two came to live with us at the exact same time, and you leave the house at the exact same time too, how funny is that?"

"After that next June, you could see it on his face that he already loved her. I mean, they could be in the same room for two minutes, and he would get all hot and bothered, like she was sending out love uv rays or something, I mean c'mon," now people were laughing,

" well, it's the truth! Even Yuki told me he could sense something. He said it got so bad one time, they're hands just touched for a brief moment and they went berserk! So bad that he had to leave the room!" (See volume 19)

Almost everybody was laughing hard and some were clapping, even Yuki, who remembered that today very clearly. Kyo was getting pretty pissed, and Tohru's face was as red as a tomato.

" And Tohru, you always wanted Kyo to go with you to things and events, and I could sense you loved him too. You're into the cool athletic who've got it goin' on, y'know? Guys who look like guys unlike the other person that use to live with us, y'know, the one who wore a dress to the cultural fest?" Yuki's face went as white as a ghost.

The laughing was thunderous, and Kyo almost fell out of his seat laughing, while Yuki who had stopped laughing looked like he was ready to kill Shigure, but was held back by Machi.

" Wow, anyway thank you Tohru for taking care of us for all these years, and I wish you good luck for the rest of your life," Tohru smiled at Shigure, and the laughing stopped for a bit.

Then Shigure had to add, "May Kyo give you happiness and many babies."

Both Kyo's and Tohru's faces went blank, and the whole community got completely quiet.

Shigure laughed hard and managed to say, " HA! I'm sorry, Did I say that out loud?!" Everybody except the newlyweds fell out of their seats laughing uncontrollably, even Hana and Hatori laughed really really hard. Uo was having a hard time breathing between laughing fits. Finally Shigure calmed down and ended his speech," All right, now everyone raise your glasses,"

All of the champagne glasses were in the air.

" May the life of these newlyweds be a happy and joyous one, and be a true example of what love is, Cheers!" Everybody clanked their glasses together and drank the rest of the glass. Shigure still had one more comment to make though. " Oh, and Kyo? Behave yourself on the honeymoon, okay?" people chuckled one more time, then everybody clapped for Shigure.

After his speech, everybody was talking and some people, like the kids, were on the dance floor. Every once in a while, everybody would ring their bell, and Kyo and Tohru would have to kiss. But Kyo and Tohru were busy though, with pictures.

The photographers they(Tohru) had hired for the wedding were insane. They always seemed like they were everywhere at the same time. They would just pop up behind you and tell you to pose for a picture. When they took a big group picture, and someone wasn't paying attention, they would flash a green LD light in your eyes until it got you to listen.

Everybody was trying to stay away from the, "ninja" photographers. (A/n: These people actually exist, they're crazy as hell! STAY AWAY!!) They made different backrounds for the newlyweds and created different poses for them to try. After five minutes of that, Kyo started to get annoyed and shooed the ninjas away.

Haru gave the DJ a thumbs up, and the DJ nodded and said, " Now, some of the groomsmen have put together a dance for us, if you know the dance, you're welcome to join them. Then Yuki, Ayame, Shigure, Momiji, and Haru got out of their seats and went into the middle of the dance floor. Then suddenly Soulja Boy started playing. Everybody cheered, while the groomsmen did the dance.

Haru and Momiji led the dance, doing it almost perfectly. Ayame did the best he could, though he missed a lot of the moves. More teenage boys, including Hiro, from the Sohma family joined the dance. Everybody was watching, and cheering them on. Kyo watched, laughing and clapping at some parts. He yelled to Uo, who was sitting," Yo Yankee, I bet you ten bucks that you can't do that dance!"

"Oh yeah?! 20 bucks says I can!" And she leaped from her seat and got in the dance, behind Haru. Kyo could still see her, and she was doing it perfectly. She looked at Kyo and laughed the entire time. Finally the dance was over, and all of the dancers gave each other high fives and walked off the dance floor.

Finally, the food was ready. Everybody was eating and talking and having a great time.

* * *

Yay! Was Shigure funny? My friends were laughing at it, but do you think it's funny? Please review! Thanks! XDD


	6. The Ending of the Reception

OMG!! I AM SOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST THREE WEEKS!! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Authoress runs around the room apologizing until her brother pokes her in the side with a hanger

Anyway, sorry for pulling a Ritsu there, but I'm really sorry! Still, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! They made me happy! x) People in this chapter may be a little OOC, just for a fair warning. Well, any-who, here's the ending to the reception, the longest chapter I've written! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

**The Reception Comes to a Close**

Everybody at the reception was having a wonderful time. The little kids of the family were running around playing tag, running in between the adults and dodging the tables and chairs.

Almost half of the people at the reception were gone already, but most of the wedding party, including Tohru, were on the dance floor. Hana and Kazuma were not on the dance floor, but were having a great time anyway. Uo, on the other hand was the life of the party.

All of the new songs like "Fergalicious", "Glamorous", "Sexy Back", and "Please Don't Stop the Music" were played at full volume and everybody was singing them at the top of their lungs.

Cameras were flashing everywhere. Everybody still tried to avoid the ninja photographers, including Tohru and Kyo. Well, almost everybody. Ayame and Momiji were loving the limelight and all the attention. Hatori had to drag them away by their arms from the photographers.

The money dance went well too. But, when Kyo and Tohru were on the dance floor, waiting for people to dance with them, Kyo had to be jealous. Tohru's line of people to dance with her went like an anaconda across the room. Kyo's line barely touched the end of the dance floor. Girls just got to dance with Kyo longer.

The ending was weird, though. The last person in line for Kyo, was Akito. She had a lovely kimono on, and her hair had gotten longer. No one would have ever thought that she had fooled the family for many years dressing as a boy.

She came up to him with a big smile on her face. Kyo was nervous. Even though Akito had no control over him, he was still scared of her.

They started dancing, not saying a word. Akito was just grinning the entire time. Kyo tried his best not to look at her.

Then she spoke to him in a low whisper," I truly think you two deserve each other. At first, I thought of it as a monster for a monster. But, I have changed, and so have you both," He looked at her and blinked his eyes in wonder and awe. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"Your relationship is truly a human for another human. And to be honest Kyo, I am proud of the man you have become. You have my best wishes and my blessing,"

Kyo gave her a face that made her laugh out loud. Then he smiled and said," Y'know? You have changed alot. I think the change is good for you and all of us,"

She snickered and said, " Believe me, me and everybody else thinks the same way," Then the cat and his god chuckled together.

Tohru was dancing with Yuki at that moment, and had saw them from across the dance floor and a big grin came across her face as she watched her husband dance with Akito. "Tohru-kun? What are you smiling at?" Yuki asked her.

" Yuki-kun, look at who Kyo is dancing with!" she said in a high, but quiet voice. He looked over his shoulder at Kyo and Akito and chuckled.

"Well, at least Akito and the stupid cat are on good terms now," Tohru nodded and the dance continued. After Akito was done dancing, she went back to her room, tired from all the events. After both lines were diminished the DJ turned on the mike to say something.

"Okay everybody, now that the money dance is over we move on to the next part of our night, the father daughter dance. So, Tohru Sohma's dad past away a long time ago, but Shigure Sohma took care of her for a big part in her life, so he will be dancing with her this evening,"

Everybody cheered as Shigure and Tohru made their way back to the dance floor. The song "My Girl" started playing. Everybody laughed. Kyo and Yuki both rolled their eyes at the song choice. _Shigure must have picked the song._ They thought. As Tohru and him started dancing, Shigure was singing the words too.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. Well, I guess you'll say what can make me feel this way? My girl" Ayame helped by singing the echoes really loud and obnoxiously.

(My girl, my girl) "Talkin' 'bout my girl." (My girl) "I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'll say what can make me feel this way? My girl." (My girl, my girl) "Talkin' 'bout my girl." (My girl)

Tohru was laughing and crying as they were fast-dancing on the dance floor. Both her and Shigure were having lots of fun dancing. Everybody in the place was laughing at the faces Shigure was making when he was singing.

Shigure dipped Tohru one last time and the song was over. Everybody clapped for them. They gave each other a big hug. As they were embracing, Tohru whispered into his ear, "Thank you very much Shigure-san!" His eyes watered a bit, and smiled at her. They let go and left to go to their tables.

The DJ grabbed the mike again, and made another announcement," Okay, now Shigure, Yuki, Kazuma, Saki Hanajima, and Arisa Uotani have put together a slide show of pictures for our newlyweds and us to watch, so please enjoy!"

Kyo and Tohru's eyes went wide, and both of them blushed. Knowing Shigure, Uo, and Hana, very embarrassing pictures would be in the slide show. The lights went out, and all got ready for the slide show, although, SOMEBODY had fixed the end of it.

Tohru's pictures came first. Uo and Hana had found some earlier pictures of Tohru. One where she had stuffed her face into her birthday cake. Her mom was in the backround laughing. Everybody laughed, including Kyo. Tohru blushed like mad and hid her face. She started to cry. _My dad took that picture. _

Kyo looked at Tohru, unsure why she was crying. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

Then the pictures went straight to when Tohru was in middle school. There were some funny pictures with her mom. There were a few crazy pictures with Uo. Then there were pictures with both Uo and Hana in the middle school years. Then the gear switched to Kyo. Everybody cheered for Kyo's pictures. Kyo looked away embarrassed._ If Kazuma had put any of my embarrassing pictures in there, I will be SO pissed... _he thought to himself.

There was a couple pictures where he was running around the house with no shirt on like a wild child. People laughed so hard. Kyo put his face in his hands in a look of defeat, which made Tohru laugh even louder. The middle school pictures were not as embarrassing. But some were funny.

Then it changed to pictures of both Kyo and Tohru. Random pictures were found. There was the picture of them hugging, both of them muddy and Kyo shirtless.

"Ooh La La!" and laughing was what came from the people at the reception.

Shigure had to join in," Oh Kyo-chan! Take it off! Take it ALL off!" They laughed even harder, and Uo fell out of her chair.

Both Kyo and Tohru's mouthes hung open in disbelief. _That was the day when... _They looked at Yuki. He snapped his head away. _So, that damn rat saw us hugging the day I transformed. The wonder of throw-away cameras... _Kyo thought.

The pictures just seemed to get better and better. Like, their first documented kiss. They were on the park bench, and the picture looked like it was taken from behind a bush. "Oooh La La!" the crowd said again.

Uo gave Hana a high-five. Obviously, they had taken the picture. Tohru was blushing like mad. Then the video of when he proposed to her was in the presentation.

Kyo was on one knee, in front of Tohru who was sitting down. He said in the video," Uh... uh... Tohru?" She smiled and said, "Yes Kyo-kun?"

He smiled too and replied,"You are the love of my life, and I want us to stay together forever, and so, wi-"

Shigure was heard in the backround shouting," WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SAY IT ALREADY?! YOU TAKE FOREVER DAMMIT!!"

Kyo looked at the camera and glared. He looked at Tohru again, opened the little black box that had been hidden behind his back and said, "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?"

"YES! KYO-KUN! YES!" she yelled in complete happiness.

Then he put the ring around her finger then caught her in a tight embrace. They were giggling and both were crying tears of joy. Yuki and Shigure were talking in the backround. Yuki said,"It's about damn time,"

"You got that right,"

Everybody laughed again. Then the presentation was over. Cheering went on for a second. Momiji and Ayame went over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He smiled, nodded, and turned on the mike again to say something.

"We're all family here, so when this night first started, two certain people from the bridal party had snuck off for some, I didn't know, time by themselves?" the bridal party all snickered, excluding Uo and Kureno.

"A few people caught what they were doing and caught it on video, check it out and guess who it is," The video of Kureno and Uo making out was on the screen. All people sat up in their seats. They watched the screen intently. Uo, didn't even recognize herself, until Kakeru yelled," OH MY GOD!! IT'S THE YANKEE AND KURENO!!"

Kureno and Uo's faces got white, and neither said ANYTHING. Kyo slouched in his chair and laughed, "Haha, payback's a bitch huh Arisa?" All laughed again. This was seriously a night of hard laughter.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY PIPE!" Uo raged starting to get up, but Hana held her back by her shoulder. Kureno tried in vain to blend in and not be noticed. Shigure saw him and said,

"Aww, Kureno! Don't hide! You're finally a man!" and all the guys laughed hard and jeered Kureno. Uo's gaze met his and they both shrugged in a look of defeat.

After that more people were on the dance floor, and the dancing went on for another hour. Everyone had a great time dancing, even Kyo. Then the DJ said that the night was over, and turned off the music.

People sat around talking for a while, and the clean up started. That took another hour, then it was six o'clock.

Finally the place was cleaned and all the people were gone, except for the newlyweds. They looked at each other and Kyo asked her,"Was that fun for you?"

She giggled, "Oh Kyo! This was the best and funnest day of my life!" They both smiled and walked out of the place, hand in hand. They walked out, to the rest of their lives.

* * *

Yay! The reception is done, although, I'm sad to see it finished. I will NOT write a lemon for the night of the reception, I'm not that type of person. I will have more stories from their married life though, so stay tuned! Please review! Thanx! Peace, Nami


	7. Strength and Support: ND

Ok, I decided not to make it it's own story, because so many people have alerted TTYH. Anyway, here's some married life!! I will label all the chapters related to this with a ND at the end of it. Enjoy and review!

**Strength and Support of Family**

The brunette flung open the door to the drug store. She was late two days and wasted no time leaving her and Kyo's house to buy the test.

She had so much hope this time. Maybe it could happen. She grabbed the first test she saw and ran into the bathroom.

Tohru did everything the test said: Five seconds under the stream, and wait two minutes. The wait was the thing that was killing her. She had to know now. She was desperate.

There it was, the stupid little minus sign. To some girls her age, this would have been a joyous moment and a moment of relief. Not to Tohru Honda. This was a pitiful rejecting moment, and a moment that took away more of her dwindling hope. Tears in her eyes, she left the bathroom.

She paid for the test, the lady at the counter remaining silent, and walked somberly home. _So close, SO CLOSE!_ she screamed in her head, mad at herself more than anything.

Tohru and Kyo had already spent six months trying to have a baby. Six months of attempts that to their dismay were unfulfilled. Tohru felt so bad, and she was thinking it was all her fault. She sometimes had cried herself to sleep at night because of it.

_If he would have married someone else, he could probably already have a child and be happy. But no, he married me and has no children because of me!_

"Ooofff!" Lost in thought, she was knocked down by a man running into her.

"Tohru, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Looking up to see his familiar grey eyes and silver hair, she recognized him immeadiately.

"Yuki-kun!!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her up onto her feet. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Anyway, what's new? I haven't seen you in a long time, I'm sorry for not visiting,"

"No, everything's fi-" he stopped talking when he saw her eyes. They were bloodshot from her crying."Tohru, what's wrong? Did Kyo do something to you?!"

"No no! Kyo's been the nicest he can to me! Really, I'm fine. It was nice to see you Yuki-kun!" She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her. He knew when something was troubling her. He had lived with her for many years.

"Really, Tohru, I can tell that something is wrong. You trust me, don't you?"

His eyes were full of concern. She gave in. "Okay. I'll tell you. Can we talk privately?" He nodded quickly.

"Come to my house, I'll make you some tea," Yuki said leading her down the street.

They walked silently the whole way. Yuki unlocked the door to his home and they both went in, the rat letting Tohru in first. After taking off their shoes, Yuki led the brunette down the hall to the living room.

"Have a seat Tohru, get comfortable. I'll go make the tea."

"Do you need me to help, Yuki-kun?" Yuki left Tohru in the living room and headed for the kitchen. She sat down on a mat and looked at the shelf of pictures. All of them were pictures of Machi and Yuki, except the one on the end. It was of Yuki and her.

She remembered that day clearly, when she had broken the curse. Yuki was so happy he came up to her smiling and squeezed her tightly in a hug, without transforming into a rat. She was laughing. Shigure had taken the picture with his Polaroid.

Tohru smiled warmly at the picture. Yuki held a place in the center of her heart. Right next to Kyo. A beloved cousin-in-law.

"I love that picture the most," Yuki said behind her. Caught off guard, she swiftly turned around to look at him. They both smiled at each other. He had the tea on a tray in his hands.

He set it down on the table and handed Tohru her tea. He took his as well. They both sat at the table with their tea.

They sat down and drank their tea silently. The silver-haired young man decided to speak first." So, Tohru, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"What?! What are you gonna tell him Tohru?! I wanna listen!" Momiji poked around the corner and ran to hug Tohru. She noticed that, like Yuki, Momiji had not changed much. Still a happy, blond bundle of energy.

"Oh! Hello Momiji-kun!" Her and the bunny embraced for a minute.

Yuki stared in complete comfusion. "What are you doing here, Momiji?"

"I wanted to visit you, Yuki! I didn't know Tohru was here, though!"

"Tohru was going to tell me something privately, Momiji," The bunny's face dropped. Tohru saw his disappointment, and quickly said, "Oh it's okay Momiji-kun! You can here this too! He smiled and sat at the table with them.

She set down her tea on the table. Breathing deeply once, twice, she began, long pauses between each sentence. "Well, I'm afraid I've let Kyo down. After the honeymoon, we decided we wanted to have a baby. So we tried to. The first time we tried, it failed. And it kept failing month after month,"

At this point in the story, tears glistened down Tohru's face, "This is the sixth month, I still have yet to get pregnant. I feel like it's because of me that it keeps failing. If it wasn't for me, he would have a child and would be happy. But no. He's married to me and he is miserable. It's all my fault. IT"S ALL MY FAULT!!" She sobbed into her hands.

Momiji ran to her and hugged her,_ Oh! How I hate to see her cry!! _He thought to himself. He hooked her hair behind her ear. Yuki sat there speechless. He got up and went to the other side of the table. He hesitated, thinking of he curse, but remembered, then he held her.

"Tohru, it's okay! That's not your fault!!" Yuki said trying to comfort the sobbing brunette. But, she would have none of it.

"It might be though, Yuki-kun! It might be all my fault!" She wailed into her hands. "Tohru," Momiji whispered as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

He hated raising his voice at her, but it had to be said, "Tohru! It is as much as that stupid cat's fault as it is your fault! You must remember that!"

Yuki's yelling caught both Tohru and Momiji off guard. Tohru looked up at the silver haired boy. "But- but I-"

"Yuki's right, Tohru. It could be Kyo's fault!" Momiji agreed. She looked at him, then at the floor. "Your, your positively sure? It might not be my fault?"

Her cousins nodded in sync. She sighed heavily, shaking from sobbing so much. "Maybe you could go to Har'i, he could tell you what is wrong." Momiji suggested. Tohru looked up, and Yuki nodded. "Yeah, good idea, Momiji. Maybe you and Kyo could go together."

She nodded." Yes, we could do that," She then looked at the clock and gasped. She had to make lunch!

"Sorry, Yuki-kun! I have to leave!" They helped her up and the brunette looped her bag. She bowed and went to the door. The young men beat her to the door. Yuki reached out and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Tohru, I want you to keep us informed on everything, okay? Don't be afraid to talk about it with us," He looked straight into her eyes, and Momiji took her hand,"We love you Tohru. We care for you, and don't forget that," Tohru then nodded.

"Take care," And with that he hugged her. As soon as he let go, Momiji replaced him.

"Be strong, ok, Tohru? And don't cry anymore, because it makes me sad!" and he dried her eyes. Tohru smiled at him, he returned it, and let her go.

They then said goodbye, and she walked out the door.

_I was waiting for so long,  
for a miracle to come.  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear._

* * *

Ok! How was that? I need your input!! Please review!! I will tell you what this last part was, after I'm finished with this plot! Yes, I know I'm evil.


End file.
